


Of denials and not-so-secret crushes

by iamsejinma



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bestfriends, they are pining over each other seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsejinma/pseuds/iamsejinma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kookie!! You wouldn’t believe what just happened!”  Jeon Jungkook sighed heavily as he bid goodbye to his French fries and a quiet lunch break.  He heard excited pattering of footsteps coming closer to him and, thankfully, had looked up just in time as he saw a blur jump on him. He should be used to this really, but he still gets his breath taken away each and every time his best friend does it.<br/>(And no, it’s not because he’s in love with Taehyung or anything like that. Really, it’s not)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i'm not jealous

**Author's Note:**

> taekook, yoonmin and jicheol  
> bec basically they have something in common. <3
> 
> crossposted in AFF: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1059666/  
> i'm gonna update this tomorrow... or the next day... orz

“Kookie!! You wouldn’t believe what just happened!”  Jeon Jungkook sighed heavily as he bid goodbye to his French fries and a quiet lunch break.  He heard excited pattering of footsteps coming closer to him and, thankfully, had looked up just in time as he saw a blur jump on him. He should be used to this really, but he still gets his breath taken away each and every time his best friend does it.

(And no, it’s not because he’s in love with Taehyung or anything like that. Really, it’s not)

“What Tae?” he asked as his bestfriend settled on a seat beside him. Jungkook saw his bestfriend’s wide smile and suddenly had a bad feeling about it. There can only be two outcomes whenever Taehyung flashes that smile to Jungkook, either he dies out of sheer embarrassment (both first-hand and second-hand courtesy of his bestfriend) or he is put into a dangerous (if you can call it that) situation (again courtesy of said bestfriend).

“I made a new friend!” Taehyung sang as he picked some of Jungkook’s fries, still flashing Jungkook that same smile despite chewing, quite loudly in Jungkook’s opinion.

 _But still quite cutely,_ his subconscious said.

“And?” he prodded since he knew his friend is just expecting him to do so. Not because he wanted why his bestfriend was all smiley and happy after making a new friend.

“And he’s from Daegu! He’s older than me by a few months and we’re taking a few same subjects! I can’t believe that I had a classmate from Daegu and I didn’t know. Anyway, we’re meeting up in a café later. Do you want to come with?” the elder sang excitedly as he happily jumped in his seat obviously delighted by it. He was still bouncing in his seat while consuming said fries in an alarming pace.

Meanwhile the older male did not notice how much darker Jungkook’s aura had gotten. The younger seemed to have his mood dampened with every word about this mysterious Daegu-guy, who just so happened to invite Taehyung ( ~~in a date)~~ to meet in a café after just a few conversations.

And no, Jungkook is not jealous. He just doesn’t like this Daegu-guy the moment Taehyung had mentioned him.

The last time this happened was, to Jungkook’s relief, with Yoongi-hyung who also happened to come from Daegu. Yoongi was their senior and Jungkook’s roommate, Park Jimin’s, boyfriend.

When Taehyung found out that Yoongi came from Daegu he started following Yoongi around almost everywhere, like a lost puppy. His eyes shining whenever he would talk to the older male in their own dialect, immersing both of them into long conversations that Jimin and Jungkook cannot understand.

Luckily, despite his cold façade, the older male had let Taehyung cling onto him (though the same cannot be said to his boyfriend) relinquishing all the younger’s attempts at conversations because, let’s be honest here, who can resist Taehyung’s puppy eyes?

Not the great Min Yoongi. Not even Park Jimin (despite his whines that Taehyung hoards all of his boyfriend’s time). And certainly not Jeon Jungkook.

However, since Yoongi-hyung had graduated last year Taehyung had really missed the presence of anything that can connect him to his hometown. Thus, Jungkook can understand the excitement of the younger. 

But, still, he can’t help but question the reliability of this new Daegu-guy.

The younger male wanted to tell Taehyung not to meet that person because what if mysterious Daegu-guy is a murderer? Or what if he has been stalking Taehyung ever since they were from and decided to act on it now? What if he is a sick psychopath with homicidal tendencies and wants Taehyung as his victim? There are just too many possibilities that may harm Taehyung if he meets with that guy.

But all Jungkook managed to do was hum followed by a slight shake of his head as a reply. He pushed his cold fries towards Taehyung who had consumed almost half of it and proceeded to listening Taehyung ramble about this new Daegu-guy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s not that Jungkook was following Taehyung in his ~~date~~ meeting with his new friend, he just so happened to have the free time and the chance to pass by the same coffee shop where Taehyung they are supposed to be meeting (which happened to be on the other side of the campus but who cares?)

No, he likes to think of it as protecting Taehyung from possible dangers of this world they live in. Yeah. That’s that.

So here he was inconspicuously hidden in an alcove in the coffee shop, strategically located near Taehyung’s table to be able to see what is happening but still slightly hidden to be able to hide himself from curious glances from other customers. Thankfully, Taehyung was not facing him which effectively hides him from his bestfriend’s line of sight. However, this makes him stare straight towards ~~his rival~~ this mysterious Daegu-guy, Choi Seungcheol,

He tried not to glare at this Seungcheol guy, whose shoulders were quite wide and has a quite lean body (but not to brag, Jungkook has also been working out, courtesy of Jimin, and let’s just say that he is probably more ripped than this guy). He also has wide eyes that seemed to crinkle whenever he smiles at whatever his bestfriend says (which makes him look old, in Jungkook’s humble opinion).  He was also wearing a slightly larger jacket (he’s pretty sure he has a jacket that looks just like that) on a white shirt, his jeans were ripped and he wears a pair of freaking Timberlands.

This guy even styles like me! He must have stalked Taehyung and decided to look like me to charm my bestfriend!

His mind was running a hundred miles per minute, thinking of possible scenarios and how he must act on it. Completely ignoring the rest of the world and solely focusing on the pair in front of him. Taehyung sounds positively enamored judging by the faint laugh that he can hear and the slight shaking of his shoulders. Jungkook tried not to let that get to him because he should be the only one who can make Taehyung smile like that and giggle cutely. 

Even if he denies to everyone, sometimes even to himself, that he does not like his bestfriend that way. He can’t help but think of the possibility that they could be something more than good friends who happened to share the same class because clumsy Taehyung entered the wrong class and found himself in the middle of awkward first years and beside still awkward looking Jungkook for the half of the semester.

And okay, so maybe Jungkook has a teeny-tiny crush on the older. (and by that he meant that he is practically in love with the older male)

That explains why he is currently glaring at the general direction of his bestfriend talking to another male while he sits across the café alone with his now cooled coffee on top of his table.

However, his view was obstructed by a tuft of pink, he looked up in annoyance. For one wild second he thought he saw Yoongi-hyung, a much, much younger Yoongi (Jimin is going to cry). The male looked exactly like Yoongi (he blames the pink hair) but much shorter. He was glaring straight into Jungkook’s soul and he swears he saw dangerous intent right in those eyes.

He swears in his life that the short ones are the creepiest and most dangerous people to live on earth as he was vaguely reminded of Yoongi-hyung’s deathly glare (it does not help that this male and the said hyung look like they are twins). The brunette gulped nervously as he waited the Yoongi-look alike to say something.

“Do you know them?” Yoongi-look-alike whispered conspiratorially, pointing towards the direction of his bestfriend and that Seungcheol guy.

“Yes.” He whispered just as quietly (as if they will be heard by the other pair) “One of them is my bestfriend.”

The male took a seat beside him and sent a glare towards the same direction of the pair. “I’m assuming your pertaining to the weird guy.” He said monotonously.

Jungkook, despite all of his exasperation towards his bestfriend, takes offense whenever someone says something bad towards Taehyung.

“Hey! He’s not weird. He’s –“ he trailed off as he heard another tinkling laugh from Taehyung’s table, courtesy of his bestfriend. “ – he’s special.”

The other male scoffed and stared at him as if he had magically grown heads, Jungkook also noted that the male tried to distance himself away. Jungkook hid his blush and glared at the pink-haired male.

“Hey! Why do you even care about them? And why are you sitting with me? I don’t even know you.” he whispered as he tried to collect his pride after being judged by this stranger.

The Yoongi-look alike stared at him lazily (just like Yoongi) and shrugged. “My name is Lee Jihoon, first year from the Music Department.” Jungkook’s eyebrows shot up because the other guy looked like he should still be in high school! But the glare the shorter male sent his way made him stop his train of thought. “And the other guy is my bestfriend, Choi Seungcheol.” The shorter male, Jihoon his mind supplied, tried to say nonchalantly but the light color of his cheeks says otherwise.

They both shared a meaningful silence as they reflected on their lives and how it is affected by their respective bestfriends.

“I guess we are here for the same reason then.” Jungkook mused, he saw the pink haired male slumped in his seat as he glumly stared at the pair across the café. It is safe to say the Jungkook can slightly identify with him.

“I’m Jungkook by the way.” He said after a few beat of silence as he turned towards the oblivious pair on the other side of the café.

Jihoon hummed and leaned his head towards the table and stared at the pair as well.

They both sighed as they heard laughter reverberating around the coffee shop.

~~~~~~

Things were going on smoothly, in Jihoon’s opinion. So far, the Daegu pair is still unaware of their presence and had stayed in strictly platonic and friendly terms. They were sharing stories and some jokes here and there (because he just knew Seungcheol will always try those lame ass jokes that no one appreciates). They were giggling and chatting like they had been friends since forever.

And no, he is not sulking because his bestfriend found a new friend. He is not a freaking preschooler.

He was just worried that his bestfriend befriended someone dangerous (that guy is too friendly for his own good).To tell the truth, he had his qualms when his bestfriend had offhandedly mentioned this classmate who suddenly talked to him out of nowhere. Jihoon noted the slight smile on the older’s face as he recalled that classmate who bounded at him excitedly as he heard Seungcheol talk in Daegu dialect.

The pink-haired male tried not to sulk as he saw how the older male fondly described this classmate, Taehyung. It is not a secret that Seungcheol is a sucker for cute and cuddly things (he tried not to let that get to him because, HE IS NOT CUTE). And by Seungcheol’s description, this Taehyung _is cute and cuddly._

So he took it upon himself to judge his bestfriend’s newfound friend and determine if he is worthy of the older male’s attention or not.

(Because, even if he vehemently denies that he is jealous. He must admit that he does not like that Seungcheol’s attention is focused on someone who is not him.)

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud slap on the table, he turned towards the male beside him who seemed to be throwing imaginary daggers towards the pair across them, more specifically his bestfriend Seungcheol. He was about to berate on the other male but he was interrupted by Jungkook pointing accusatory fingers towards the pair.

Jihoon turned his gaze towards the Daegu pair and his eyes nearly fell off its sockets.

There, he saw his bestfriend wipe something off of Taehyung’s face, somehow looking shy and cute and Jihoon cannot take this. He wanted to pull his hair out and scream violently towards the pair. But alas, the only thing he managed to do was stand up and drop his phone to the ground.

However, their actions seemed to have bought the other customers attention towards them. He immediately sat down and hid himself just in time as his bestfriend turned towards their direction. Luckily the café is quite packed and the pair’s view towards them is slightly obstructed by the light and people passing by. Thank god this corner is a little secluded but just to be sure, Jihoon and Jungkook hid themselves behind the menu and tried to inconspicuously hide from the other pair.

They sneakily took short glances at the pair, they seemed to have forgotten about the commotion and continued with their conversation. Jihoon cannot believe what he had just saw, sure Seungcheol is cuddly, clingy and cheesy as hell, never had he seen the other act like that. It sent a slight pang in his heart because god damn it, he doesn’t want to lose his bestfriend over someone Seungcheol barely even knows.

He glanced towards the male beside him and he saw that the other had his fists curled up. His body tensed and was ready to spring up. However, he also saw a tired resignation into the other’s eyes whenever he hears the slight tinkling of laughter from that table where their bestfriends are.

Once they deemed it safe and clear, they took a breath of relief and removed the menu in front of their faces. They were about to continue spying on the Daegu pair when a voice called to them.

“What are you doing?”


	2. okay, maybe i am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you doing?”  
> Jihoon and Jungkook both jumped (and flailed) towards the source of the new voice. Both were scared that they were found out by their respective bestfriends, and already dreading the possible awkward explanation as to why they are here in the first place.

“What are you doing?”

Jihoon and Jungkook both jumped (and flailed) towards the source of the new voice. Both were scared that they were found out by their respective bestfriends, and already dreading the possible awkward explanation as to why they are here in the first place.

Jungkook took a sigh of relief as he exasperatedly glared at the newcomer, which turns out to be his roommate Park Jimin.

“Oh my gods Jimin. It’s just you.” He said as he rolled his eyes and slumped into his seat trying to calm his beating heart.

“Hey! It’s Jimin-hyung to you!” the orange haired male shouted which managed to gather the attention of some customers. Jungkook immediately dragged the older male towards their booth and frantically told him to _‘shut up hyung! or else we’ll be noticed!’_. He pulled Jimin into the booth, making the older male sit beside him. The older whined loudly as he was practically manhandled by the younger and _‘what the hell you don’t do that to your hyung you brat!_ ’.

It took quite a time to calm the older male but Jungkook managed to (but not with a promise to do his hyung’s laundry for two weeks, Jungkook wants to cry). Thankfully Taehyung and his new _friend_ (Jungkook refuses to call him by his given name) were too immersed in their conversation that they did not notice the ruckus Jimin had made.

“So.”Jimin’s voice trailed off suggestively, and Jungkook just knows that he would not like what his roommate is going to do next. “Why are you here Jungkookie?” the orange haired male asked slyly. His eyebrows wiggling cheekily towards the pair across the café making Jungkook roll his eyes once more.

“None of your business hyung.” He replied coldly as he turned away from his hyung and trailed his eyes towards the direction of his bestfriend and his bestfriend’s new friend. The older male laughed manically, almost ready to tease the younger male about it when he saw a tuft of pink next to Jungkook.

“Oh my god.” The oldest of three whispered as he spotted same cat-like eyes and pale complexion. And that bubblegum pink-hair that looks exactly like a certain someone, who is also his boyfriend Min Yoongi. “Oh my god! You look like my boyfriend!” he exclaimed and pointed towards the smaller male beside his roommate.

The said male turned towards Jimin with somehow a blank yet still confused face (don’t ask him how he did it) making Jungkook laugh at their exchange. “Yes hyung. He looks like Yoongi-hyung now will you please lower your voice down or I swear to god…” Jungkook was stopped when Jimin practically bounded towards the male beside him which is a problem to Jungkook because he was in between the two (in short Jimin practically squished him in order to fawn over the Yoongi-look alike).

Jihoon did not know what to do except to look confusedly at this guy who was gushing over him because he looked like the stranger’s boyfriend? He knew an obvious what-the-hell was written in his face (considering the annoying laugh Jungkook sent him as this guy, Jimin, practically fawned all over his face) but the orange haired male was either oblivious or shameless because he should know when someone does not like being fawned upon .

“Yoongi-hyung should see you! Wow you even glare like him! I can’t believe it, it’s like a mini Yoongi!” the oldest male continued his ramble. The last sentence was actually the last straw breaking Jihoon’s silence with a petulant stomp on the floor.

“Oh my gods stop please. And please stop implying my height!” the pink-haired male whined and glared towards Jimin. The three of them shared a beat of silence until Jungkook looked curiously at the pink-haired male his eyebrows were furrowed confusedly as he took in what the shorter male said, or more like how the shorter male said it.

“Are you from Busan?” he asked after he had pushed Jimin off of him, making the other male slump on the side (‘Hey show some respect brat!’). The pink-haired male furrowed his eye-brows because how the hell did this guy knew he was from Busan? But then he remembered Seungcheol telling him that he tends to revert back to Busan dialect whenever he is angry or annoyed. He sighed exasperatedly and nodded as an answer.

“Oh wow! We’re also from Busan!” Jimin interrupted as he fawned over Jihoon once again. The shortest male looked at both of them not knowing what to do with that new piece of information.

Jimin finally sensed the other’s uneasiness (much to Jihoon’s relief) and slumped back towards his seat (making Jungkook sigh in relief as well). “Damn, how the hell does Taehyung do it so charmingly? Yoongi-hyung is practically enamored!” he whined as he remembered that time when Taehyung had clung over Yoongi hyung on the sole reason that they share the same hometown. The younger male had managed to survive without even a single hair on his head harmed. It’s not that Jimin is jealous (okay he is) but it’s just that it is already quite a feat for him to initiate skinship with his boyfriend and said boyfriend to actually reciprocate (albeit a little shy, but that’s Yoongi we’re talking about here). And seeing Taehyung do it effortlessly was a little unnerving.

He doesn’t doubt Yoongi, after Yoongi’s bashful confession to Jimin 2 years ago the orange haired male had never, not even once, doubted Yoongi’s love for him. And he knew that the older male only sees Taehyung as a little brother whom he shares the same hometown with. However, he can’t help but want more from the older male; he wanted reassurance that the older male wants this as well.

So, Jimin pouted as he looked across the café and see Taehyung interact with a male he doesn’t know but his mind is obviously somewhere else.

Jihoon wanted to ask the same question as well. He recalled the slightly shy expression in his bestfriend’s face when he mentioned his classmate Taehyung. The male was obviously charmed by this guy and Jihoon wanted to know why the hell his bestfriend looked so captivated by Taehyung. As if, Jeonghan wasn’t enough, the older male had to gush about another guy in front of him! He wanted to grumble and whine in front of his bestfriend but he also knew he cannot do so (his pride is at stake after all) and so he quietly cursed the black haired male and continued to ignore his so-called bestfriend.

Jihoon knew his one-sided crush will eventually lead up to this point, especially because he knew his bestfriend will eventually fall for someone. And he knew it is not going to be him. They were always destined to be bestfriends, starting from that fateful encounter in the coffee shop up until now. That is all they are going to be. But that doesn’t mean he is going to let go of his bestfriend just like that.

Jungkook sighed as he contemplated that question as well. It is no question that Taehyung is generally a friendly guy, he was the friendliest among the two and almost half of the people in this school are his friend (while the other half are his suitors, much to Jungkook’s chagrin). And knowing Taehyung he wouldn’t even know the difference between the two, that’s why Jungkook took it upon himself to protect his hyung from the possible dangers of Taehyung’s obliviousness. However, he knew that he wants something more than just to protect his hyung, call him selfish but he wanted to keep his bestfriend all to himself and shield him from the world.

Yes, he is inlove with his bestfriend.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Jimin shook him (quite violently) and pointed at the direction of the pair across the café. He squinted at the new male standing over the Daegu pair and bugged his eyes out.

“Oh my god’s its Yoongi-hyung!”

(Meanwhile Jimin bemoaned “It’s supposed to be _our date_!”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: guess who has been listening to Whalien 52 while writing this. yep it's this writer who has too many ongoing fanfictions that she needs to update but comes up with this instead orz. 
> 
> its not supposed to be like this (IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FLUFFY) but... well.. i still hope you like it. :3 love you guys XOXO
> 
> *sends virtual hugs and throws kookie - i mean cookies*
> 
> *runs*


	3. practically boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yoongi-hyung! Yoongi-hyung!!” the blond-haired male turned towards the voice excitedly calling him and saw Taehyung enthusiastically waving his arms towards him. The older male can see the imaginary tail waving behind Taehyung, paired with full blown puppy eyes that shine whenever he sees something he likes (which is almost anything under the sun).

“Yoongi-hyung! Yoongi-hyung!!” the blond-haired male turned towards the voice excitedly calling him and saw Taehyung enthusiastically waving his arms towards him. The older male can see the imaginary tail waving behind Taehyung, paired with full blown puppy eyes that shine whenever he sees something he likes (which is almost anything under the sun).

He walked towards his dongsaeng and spotted an unfamiliar male with Taehyung, which was not a surprising thing, but he was also shocked to see that the brown haired male was not with his _bestfriend_ Jungkook. But then he looked further into the café and there, just a few tables behind Taehyung, was Jungkook, his boyfriend and someone he couldn’t recognize.

Just as he was about to call for them, Taehyung excitedly pulled him to the table and smiled enthusiastically.

“Yoongi-hyung you’re here!” the younger looked so excited that he had slipped into their dialect. Yoongi snorted and smiled slightly.

“Why? Can’t I come here anymore?” he said as he let Taehyung snuggle up to him, resistance is futile. Yoongi will still be beaten down by the younger’s puppy eyes, as if his boyfriend’s is not enough. The younger male immediately shook his head (like a puppy) and pouted.

“Of course you can hyung! I just haven’t seen you for so long.” he replied and the mischievous smile came back. “Oh and this is Seungcheol, my new friend! He’s my classmate and he’s from Daegu as well!” the younger said as he pointed at the black-haired male who stared at him blankly.

Yoongi looked at Taehyung signaling towards the black-haired male, Taehyung who looked confused as well. The said black-haired male continued to stare at him like Yoongi had grown a new pair of head.

“Seungcheol! Hey Cheol are you alright?” Taehyung called towards his friend, waving his hands in front of the other male.

Finally, the male got out of his trance and looked at Yoongi with wide eyes. “I’m so sorry. It’s just… you look like my… uhm.. m-my friend.” The black-haired male said bashfully and looked away from the pair across him.

“Oh… you’re _bestfriend_?” Taehyung said mischievously eliciting an even deeper blush on the other male’s cheeks. “Aigoo. Seungcheollie is blushing!!” the younger male gushed and laughed at the glare the other male had sent him.

Yoongi wanted to call his boyfriend and his roommate, maybe he will understand what the hell is happening right now. But just as he was about to turn towards the table, Taehyung stopped him with a hand and forced him to face away the table. “You can’t hyung!”

The oldest male narrowed his eyes and stared at the younger male who had finally stopped laughing. Instead he has that innocent smile which gave bad signal to Yoongi, it either meant that he is going to do something he doesn’t want to or he is going to be embarrassed with whatever the younger is going to do.

“Okay. What are you doing?” Yoongi asked, using that voice that managed to make even Jungkook answer all his questions.

 The younger sent him the most innocent puppy eyed look (NO YOU CAN’T MELT MIN YOONGI) and pouted. “You know how much I miss Daegu hyung. And seeing people or anything related to that helps me from being homesick.” It was honestly disarming, especially when the younger pouted sadly, Yoongi can’t help but feel like he has been attacked by Taehyung’s lion plushies.

“I meant why are you letting your bestfriend and my boyfriend continue to think that they are spying at us, when it was obvious that they are right behind you?” Yoongi replied before he even give in to that puppy eyes and pout, like he always did before.

The younger smiled bashfully and shrugged “I don’t know. Jungkookie looks cute when he’s jealous.”

And right then he knew that behind that cute and adorable façade lies a mischievous and devious mastermind that has got all of them on the palm of his hand.

“Taehyung. You know better than to make Jungkook jealous. Remember when he tried to ‘playfully’ splash ice cold water on me on a winter morning?” Yoongi hissed as he remembered that one fateful morning when he crashed at Jimin’s and Jungkook’s dorm only to be awaken by a bucket of iced water, courtesy of Jeon Jungkook himself.

The black haired male visibly stiffened and looked at Taehyung with wide eyes. “You told me he won’t do anything! I swear I can feel him stabbing me inside his head!” Seungcheol whined, he was visibly panicking at the possibility of experiencing Jungkook’s wrath.

“Oh come on Seungcheollie don’t panic. Jungkook won’t do anything, or at least you won’t die from what he is going to do.” The younger male whispered the last part but obviously Seungcheol heard it making him panic even more.

“Taehyung! I still don’t want to die yet!” the other male said as he looked at Yoongi for help. The blond haired male just shrugged “Don’t worry. I’m pretty sure Jungkook won’t do anything brash. At least I hope he would.” He smirked as the black haired male visibly shuddered at his possible fate.

“Don’t worry Cheollie! I’ll make sure Jungkook won’t do anything bad to you.” Taehyung playfully patted the other male’s shoulder and proceeded to pat his black hair.

Just then an arm shot out and pulled Taehyung’s arm from Seungcheol’s head. They all focused on a pink-haired male who sported a grumpy expression which was directed towards Taehyung. And wow, Yoongi stared hard at the pink haired male because what the hell.

_This guy looks just like me!_ Yoongi thought.

\---------

‘Ah fuck this shit.’ Jihoon grumbled as he speed walked and approached the table where his bestfriend sits. He ignored Jungkook’s call of frustration and grumpily stomped towards the table.

He glared at the brown haired male who has his hand on Seungcheol’s hair. Consequently, he felt the gazes of the three male sitting on the table. His focus was broken by a certain blond-haired male sitting beside Taehyung.

‘Wow he kinda looks like me.’ Jihoon thought as he stared at the blond haired male who blankly stares back at him.

“What the fuck you look just like me.” They said at the same time.

“Jihoon/ Yoongi language!” Seungcheol and Jimin chastised said males for cursing loudly. Jimin who had practically ran towards their table was smiled at Taehyung and playfully glared at his boyfriend.

“What the fuck guys.” Jungkook grumbled as he glared both at Jimin and Jihoon who had just exposed their whereabouts.

“Jungkookie! Don’t swear!” Taehyung pouted towards his bestfriend, who practically melted and blushed deeply. He grumbled a quiet apology, and inconspicuously glared towards the black haired male still sitting across Taehyung.

By now the two Busan males were standing beside the table (Jimin jumped into Yoongi’s lap immediately). Seungcheol signaled Jihoon to sit beside him, who tried to hide his face which was almost as pink as his hair. The black haired male smiled widely towards Jihoon and refused to remove his gaze from the pink-haired male.

“Kookie do you want to sit beside me?” the youngest male grumbled but still made his way towards Taehyung’s side. The brown haired male scooted to make room, but there was limited space so he slowly stood up as Jungkook sat on the chair. This action was first unnoticed by Jungkook but he realized that it was probably a bad decision (or not) when Taehyung practically sat on his lap and smiled bashfully towards the youngest.

Jimin obnoxiously laughed and teased the pair whilst whistling playfully. Yoongi sent them a proud look and at the same time smirks at the youngest male who looks like he was about to explode from all the redness.

To be honest Jungkook was internall panicking because, holy shit, he has his bestfriend sprawled over his laugh. His face felt hot and he honestly cannot handle this. He is almost convinced everyone can hear his heartbeat and goddamnit he can’t think straight.

Jihoon who was observing the pair across him laughed loudly at Jungkook’s red face, he was clutching his stomach and was wheezing as he tried to stop laughing at the youngest male’s flustered face.

Everyone’s gaze transferred towards Jihoon (at least everyone but Seungcheol, because he haven’t removed his gaze ever since Jihoon came) and looked curiously at the laughing male. As soon as the pink-haired male got his senses back he saw the gaze of five males and sported back towards his blank face. “What?” he asked after a beat of silence.

“Look Yoongi! He acts just like you!” Jimin whispered to his boyfriend, which was naturally heard by everyone on the table. The blond male scoffed and raised his eyebrows. “I do not act like that!”

(“Yes you do.” Taehyung and Jungkook mumbled, which earned them smacks on the head, courtesy of the great Min Yoongi)

Seungcheol just smiled even wider and proceeded to ogle at the pink haired male, Jihoon grumbled and tried to ignore the obvious stare. “Aigoo, my Jihoonie is so cute!”

“For the last time Choi Seungcheol. I. AM.NOT. CUTE.” The pink-haired male grumbled, cursing quietly as he looked away. However, his face betrays his actions for his face is currently beet red. Jungkook snickered at the flustered Jihoon which earned him a sharp glare from the pink haired male, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Seungcheol seemed unfazed by the other’s grumblings and continued to ogle at Jihoon. However, this was interrupted by Taehyung’s incessant squealing.

“Aigoo. Look Kookie they’re so cute!” Taehyung gushed towards the pair across them. This made Jungkook and Jihoon grumble, this time Jungkook sent a glare towards the black haired male. Seungcheol, who seemed to sense the dark aura emanating from the youngest male, gulped and tried to smile good naturedly towards the other people on Jimin.

“I’m Seungcheol by the way. Choi Seungcheol.” The black-haired male said as he held out his hand towards Jimin. The orange haired male smiled politely and took the offered hand “I’m Park Jimin.” Said male replied.

Yoongi silently sent a warning towards Seungcheol who immediately got the message withdrew his hand. The blond male sipped his coffee and smiled calmly towards his boyfriend.

Then he turned towards Jungkook and offered his hand. The youngest intends to ignore it but he felt a sharp elbow jabbing on his ribs. He turned towards his bestfriend who looked pointedly at him. Then the older male cocked his head sideways towards the outstretched hand, signaling him to accept it.

Jungkook grumbled (and whined) but accepted it nonetheless. “I’m Jungkook.” He said trying to be as friendly as possible and immediately withdrew his hand (but not without squeezing it with force). The black-haired male winced slightly, but managed to collect himself smiled faintly. He tried to hide his amusement at the youngest’s antics. _‘Gosh they’re all so possessive of their boyfriends’_ he thought.

Seungcheol signed towards the pink haired male beside him. “And this is Jihoon.”

Jihoon cocked his eyebrows, sending a silent question to his bestfriend, who looked back at him with wide eyes. Seungcheol nodded towards the pair across them, the pink haired male snorted and mumbled quietly. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Taehyung enthusiastically replied, “It’s nice to meet you too! Seungcheol has told me so much about-“ the brunette humphed and clutched his feet. “It hurts!”

The brown haired male pouted and whined to his bestfriend. Jimin and Yoongi knew better than to look at Taehyung, both of them knew that he has now activated his _charms._ The one that can make even the great Min Yoongi do what the younger male wants.

Jihoon stared at the brunette who was currently pouting towards Jungkook. _No wonder they are all enamored_ , Jihoon thought wryly. _This guy practically spouts hurt puppies everywhere._

Meanwhile Jungkook was busy consoling his bestfriend, who had draped himself over Jungkook whilst whining about his feet (“Kookie! What if I can’t walk anymore? How can I walk Soonshimmie around the park?!”). The youngest male patted the others head and ruffled the soft brown hair, (“Tae, don’t worry your feet will be fine.”) the older male snuggled towards the hand and smiled sweetly.

 Four pairs of eyes watched the exchange, Yoongi and Jimin rolled his eyes at the normal occurrence while the other pair looked confused and amused at the same time. 

Realizing the stares that they are both getting Jungkook tried to put some distance between Taehyung and himself but received an indignant whine. He tried to ignore the smug smile of his roommate and his boyfriend but his cheeks had betrayed him.

[“Is he always like that?” Jihoon whispered to Seungcheol, who shrugged.

“Not really, he’s usually like that when he’s with Jungkook or when he wants something we don’t usually allow.” Yoongi replied, Jimin nodded and shuddered as if he recalled a painful memory courtesy of Taehyung’s puppy eyes. This made Jihoon curious about how this guy can control them with just a sad pout and puppy eyes.

But Jihoon figured that he wouldn’t want to know. ]

There was an awful moment of silence and awkwardness, the three pairs did not seem to know what to say (because Taehyung still refuses to say anything, all the while glaring a little at Seungcheol).

Surprisingly it was Yoongi who broke the silence. “Why are you here anyway?”

Unsurprisingly the two pairs blushed and thought of a possible response (Jungkook and Jihoon were internally panicking).

“I already told you hyung. I’m here to meet Seungcheol.” Taehyung said a little confused, the older male hummed and looked at Jungkook who seemed to be struggling for an answer.

“I just wanted coffee.” Jungkook replied.

“On the other side of the campus?” Jimin probed, his smug smile was not unnoticed by Jungkook, and the younger male vowed to get back at his roommate somehow. His mind was now off to possible plans of revenge for a certain Park Jimin.

“Yeah, now that I think about it shouldn’t you be in the music room Jihoonie? You said you were going to help Seungkwan earlier.” Seungcheol asked his friend.  Jihoon mentally berated himself because, of course Seungcheol would remember what Jihoon told him earlier (which he only said to excuse himself out of the conversation).

“He texted me earlier and said that he couldn’t make it, he said he was going out with Hansol or something.” Jihoon lied smoothly, he mentally thanked that his face is normally blank which makes lying easier but Seungcheol seems to develop an unusual activity to see through this and catch him lying which explains the raised eyebrows and pointed stare from the older male.

“What a coincidence then! What are the odds that we all see each other at the same time in the same café?” Taehyung said. “Though I’m pretty sure I’ve told you that I was going here Kookie why didn’t you just text me that you were here?” the brunette pouted.

“I forgot” the youngest said trying to hide the fact that he’s lying.

“Jihoon-ah! I told you I’m going here as well. You should have told me you were going here.” Seungcheol demanded. The shorter male snorted and hit Seungcheol’s chest (with a loud smack that made everyone wince) and ignored the older male’s antics.

“I had nothing else to do. And I wanted to try a new place to get some coffee.” He replied missing the knowing looks the Daegu pair exchanged.

“I’m pretty sure they were jealous-“ Jimin smiled knowingly as he received death glares both from Jihoon and Jungkook, but he remain unfazed. “- that you were getting coffee someplace else.”

Yoongi snorted and calmly watched as the two pairs danced around the topic some more. Meanwhile his boyfriend sighed at the stubbornness of these males “Gosh, can’t they just kiss and get over it?” he whispered.

The blond responded, “Well, not everyone can just pull that move like me right?” making the orange haired male snort in response but his smile was blinding as always. “Sure, hyung. As you say.”

And as they saw Seungcheol brush some stray fringe from Jihoon’s face (making the younger male’s face rival the color of his hair) and Jungkook discretely securing Taehyung’s place on his lap, they figured out that it might not take a long time.

They’re practically boyfriends anyway. (despite the constant denial).

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THIS. /slumps on the floor/ I'm so sorry this is so incoherent and OMG WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?  
> *cries* anw thank you so much for to everyone who took the time to read this and I'm so sorry if the ending was abrupt lyk I don't know what I did. /cries/ but don't worry I'm going to write an epilogue for this.   
> OH AND PLEASE GET WELL SOON YOONGI AND TAE. :(((
> 
> anyway, again thank you so much for getting to this part. I'm so proud of you *bear hug*  
> BYE  
> *pulls off and runs*


	4. Epilogue 1. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jihoon-ah you look so cold.” Seungcheol said as he observed the shivering pink-haired male. The said male look at him pointedly as if saying ‘You don’t say?’.

After that fateful encounter in the café, the three pairs decided to go onto their own ways. They bid goodbye to each other and promised to meet in the future (though Jungkook and Jihoon only promised half-heartedly).

Seungcheol and Jihoon was the first to face the biting cold of the winter. The black haired male insisted on walking Jihoon to his dorm which was on the other side of the campus, whereas his own is just a few blocks away from the café. The shorter male refused at first saying that he can walk on his own despite his teeth chattering and his hand freezing from the harsh cold breeze. Jihoon mentally berated himself for actually forgetting to get his jacket on his haste to go to the café and spy on his bestfriend.

“Jihoon-ah you look so cold.” Seungcheol said as he observed the shivering pink-haired male. The said male look at him pointedly as if saying ‘You don’t say?’.

Thankfully the older male brushed it off with a roll of his eyes. “Do you want my jacket?” he said as he proceeded to take it off and tried to wrap it around the smaller male’s body.

The younger male shook his head wildly, making him a little dizzy, and pushed the jacket away stubbornly, “No. No, thanks Cheol. I’m fine” he replied but his teeth are chattering making it seem like he was stuttering.  

“Oh come on. Jihoonie, you’re cold. I swear I washed this jacket!” Seungcheol insisted but the other male was stubborn as hell.

“I’m fine Seungcheol, seriously. I’m no damsel in distress in need of someone else’s jacket.” He chattered in between his teeth. Leave it to Jihoon to insist that he is fine despite of walking in the middle of the harsh winter.

But in reality he just did not want to become a puddle of goo once he’s been enveloped by the jacket, which he was sure is ridden with Seungcheol’s scent. Just thinking about it makes Jihoon blush because he doesn’t want to embarrass himself in front of his bestfriend now, does he?

So he tried to walk ahead of Seungcheol towards his dorm, the younger male sighed in relief as he noticed that the other did not insist on taking his jacket. He smiled smugly, thinking that he had won the argument.

But of course, Seungcheol will not go down without a fight. He smiled widely as he watched the other male walking in front of him, taking time to wear his jacket and jogging to catch up with the male. He tried to calm himself down as he approached the pink haired male but failed to do so. And so he spread his arms wide and hugged the shorter male in front of him.

Jihoon stopped walking as he felt strong arms enveloping him in an embrace. He felt warm breath fanning his neck and his heart thudded at how close this person is. Of course, he knew who exactly this person is having been forced (not really) into bouts of skinship here and there. But nothing more than tight hugs and once Seungcheol took it unto himself to take Jihoon’s first kiss (on the cheeks, but needless to say his bestfriend became very well acquainted with his guitar).

“What are you doing?” Jihoon sounded breathless, he hoped Seungcheol doesn’t notice considering that he was too busy burying his face into Jihoon’s neck and this feels so intimate that Jihoon is pretty sure he will melt anytime soon.

He knew he should’ve taken the jacket instead.

The black haired male hummed and smiled, his lips only a hairsbreadth away from Jihoon’s collarbones and if the soft shudder from the shorter male was of any indication both of them are secretly liking this position (no matter what Jihoon says).

“Seungcheol seriously. What are you doing?” thankfully Jihoon sounded much steadier now, having controlled himself and had slightly calmed down. But his heartbeats are still thundering on how close his bestfriend was, feeling the slight rippling of his muscles and the soft caress of his lips. And oh my gods, he was pretty sure his heartbeat can be heard within 10 kilometer radius.

“Keeping you warm obviously, since you refused to take my jacket then I will it upon myself to keep you warm.” His voice shouldn’t be this low, Jihoon internally whined. He wanted to shut this man up (probably with his lips, but shhh don’t tell Seungcheol that) because his voice is not doing anything to help him calm down and think rationally. And so as he shuddered involuntarily, he felt himself subconsciously molding himself against the taller male’s backhug. And wow, it feels so nice Jihoon feels like he is going to cry.

Thankfully, the pavement is not that packed since they were on the quieter part of the city and no one can see two males hugging tightly in the middle of the night. The younger male tried to will himself away from the tempting heat of the older male’s body and actually get out of this hug before he does something that he will regret later on.

“Cheol. How are we going to get to my dorm like this?” Finally, his voice has steadied making him sound like he normally does. But just as he thought that he had finally calmed himself down, his bestfriend chose this time to chuckle lowly and nuzzle his nose onto Jihoon’s neck. And what the hell that is so unfair, Jihoon again whined internally as he visibly shuddered.

“Well I can just take you back to my place. I’m sure the others won’t mind.” The older male said, tightening his hold onto Jihoon effectively directing his body heat to Jihoon’s back.

“ _I_ will mind. Seungcheol I’m warm enough y-you can… let go.” He tried moving the arm around his shoulder but it only tightened its hold.

“But I’m cold.” The elder whined now burying his face into Jihoon’s hair, if it was another person Jihoon would be very creeped out. But this was Seungcheol, his bestfriend who has been with him since high school.

His bestfriend who he is in love with.

His bestfriend.

“Come on Cheol stop. Please let go now.” He said quietly, he knew the older male took note of the slight shift of his tone. They are practically in sync with each other that they knew that there is something wrong even with the slightest change of voice.

After a few beat of silence, the older male decided that he has had enough and proceeded to turn the pink haired male around, so they now stood face-to-face.

Jihoon looked like he was about to cry but he was holding it in, Seungcheol wanted to kiss all the tears and sadness away. But both knew they had to do something, they had danced around each other for too long, both are too scared to take the next step. But they are even more afraid to let each other go.

The older male took Jihoon’s face in his hands, gently holding their gazes. Silently trying to find answers to their own questions, trying to find what they are searching for all this time.

“But I don’t want to let you go.”  He whispered as he shortened their distance, they can practically feel each other’s breath. He took a deep breath as he dived in and took the soft lips in his own.

The kiss was sweet and longing. Jihoon felt those soft plump lips against his own, his heart stuttered at the sensation and he was dumbfounded. He can’t move or think because the only thought his mind can comprehend is that Seungcheol is kissing him.

Seungcheol is kissing him.

Kissing _him._

He did not have the time to respond since the black haired male broke the kiss looked down. He felt the arms loosening around him and he practically panicked that he sent the wrong response. So he did the only thing he can do.

Jihoon wrapped his arms around the taller male, tiptoed and took the older male’s lips into another kiss.

This time the kiss was soft and unhurried, like they have all the time in the world to discover each other. And they do. They have all the time to map each other out, to discover more about each other and just enjoy each other’s presence. They have all the time in the world, preferably forever.

As they broke apart for air, they exchanged wistful smiles and breathless laughter. Jihoon buried his head in Seungcheol’s shoulder in embarrassment, his blush extending to his ears. That action alone made the older male laugh even more and hold the shorter male in his arms even tighter, like his life depended on it.

“I love you.”  Those three words that had only been whispered to themselves, in fear of being rejected, is now whispered to each other with no fear whatsoever.

Because this time. They are finally, finally together.

**Jicheol epilogue. END**

_“Seriously Jihoonie, aren’t you going to admit that you were jealous? Ow…Ow! Sorry. I’m going to shut up. Please, drop that guitar OH MY GOD.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OH MY GOD. MY HEART. I CANNOT *flails wildly*  
> I'm no sure what pair I would write next but thank you very very much for reading this. ♥♥  
> *hugs you*
> 
> *pulls off and runs*


	5. Epilogue 2. Those three words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second couple walking away the café was Yoongi and Jimin. Jimin was sulking after realizing that they don’t have that much time for their date now. Meanwhile Yoongi was too busy marveling the presence of the younger male, unabashedly watching the orange haired male whilst they are walking.

The second couple walking away the café was Yoongi and Jimin. Jimin was sulking after realizing that they don’t have that much time for their date now. Meanwhile Yoongi was too busy marveling the presence of the younger male, unabashedly watching the orange haired male whilst they are walking.

They were walking aimlessly, having no other place to go to especially since it’s quite late to go to the mall or any other places. And so here they are wandering around the streets of Seoul, their hands linked (courtesy of Jimin) easily enjoying each other’s presence.

However, Jimin was still sulking, Yoongi can see that much. The way the younger male unconsciously pouts and wrinkles his forehead cutely. The blond male has to resist the urge to kiss away the pout since they are in public and all.

The younger male was busy whining internally about their date. They rarely have time to meet mainly because the blond had finally gotten accepted in a big entertainment company as their producer. With college and work they don’t have enough time to have dates.

Though they both ensure that they text and call each other when they have free time (mostly initiated by Jimin, because let’s face it Yoongi can’t even remind himself to eat when he gets into _the feel_ ). But it doesn’t make the yearning lessen, if not it even increases Jimin’s longing of the older.

There are times when he doubts whether or not the older male loves him as much as he does. The younger is painfully aware that he is not perfect and he worries. He constantly worries that one day he is not going to be enough for his hyung and he will be left alone.

And Yoongi, being Yoongi manages to erase those insecurities on his own way.

There was that one time when Jimin was completely swamped by school works and had to stay cooped up in the library for almost the entire day making him forget to call or text his boyfriend. He was then surprised when his roommate had kindly called him (no really, Jungkook had chewed him out through the phone) because his boyfriend, is currently standing in front of their door looking like he did not get enough sleep and was threatening to kill the younger for not taking good care of Jimin. He rushed towards their dorm and indeed there was a certain blond haired male waiting for him in their living room, who apparently had calmed down (courtesy of Taehyung) and was nursing his favorite tea (again courtesy of Taehyung). Jimin was scared that the older male will nag at him for not calling or texting but was surprised (yet again) when the blond pulled him towards the sofa onto his lap, holding him close.

‘Don’t you worry me like that again.’ The older male whispered softly as he held Jimin close and buried his head on the younger male’s neck. And for once the orange haired male was stunned beyond words because this is Min Yoongi, the guy who doesn’t initiate skin ship and is painfully shy that he manages to scare off anyone who tries to talk to him (except Jimin and Taehyung, and later on Jungkook). But needless to say he was happy, because for once it was the older who was holding him close, and not the other way around.

[“Ew. Get a room.” They both heard the youngest whisper not so secretly from his bedroom, while his bestfriend shushed him.

Yoongi threw some pillows towards their direction.]

That was then that he knew that the older male really does care about him a lot, despite the entire pretense that he doesn’t

(He got a gentle smack on the head when he said that because _of course I’m going to be worried, you’re my fucking boyfriend._ )

“Yoongi-hyung. I’m cold.” He whined, shortening their distance in hopes that the older male gets his message.

The blond male stared at his boyfriend, his cheeks were flushed and true enough he was shivering because of the harsh cold. Immediately the older male let go of their hands and unwrap his scarf around his neck. He proceeded to reach towards Jimin and wrap the dark scarf around Jimin. The thick wool scarf was too big around Jimin, wrapping almost half of his face.

Yoongi smiled as he fixed the scarf so that the lower half of his face is buried under the scarf. He looked still as smug as he took Jimin’s hand into his own and stuffed it inside his coat pocket.

The younger male tried to comprehend what just happened but he was forcefully tugged out of his trance when Yoongi literally dragged him. Jimin can practically feel his cheeks warm as he inhaled Yoongi’s scent from his scarf, with a hint of cologne, aftershave and a scent that is just uniquely Yoongi’s.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the other male squeeze his hand and halted them from walking. Having realized that they managed to walk to the park just near Jimin’s dorm, Yoongi wanted to stop here before finally letting the younger male go home. The younger realized it as well and shares the same sentiment with the older male.

“Hey I’m going to get us something to eat. Just stay here okay?” the blond male said letting go of their intertwined hands and fixing the scarf around his neck. Jimin nodded and sat near the fountain were Yoongi had left him. The older male was probably getting something from the food carts nearby. Whilst the younger was busy snuggling against the older male’s scarf, infinitely happy of the simple gestures.

Suddenly there was someone else looming over Jimin, someone tall and burly obstructed his view of the fountain. The orange haired male looked up and saw an unfamiliar man smiling down at him (quite creepily if he may add)

“Why is someone as pretty as you alone?” the male said, his eyes raking over Jimin which makes the younger male uncomfortable.  He looked old, older than Jimin or even Yoongi. He looks like those perverts in the drama his sister used to watch and shit he does not like this one bit.

“I’m actually not alone.” He replied trying to sound as disinterested as possible.

“Ow come on. Such a pretty male should never be left alone in the middle of the night. Do you want my company?”  the stranger tried some more. This time the younger male rolled his eyes and replied snarkily.

“No thank you, and I told you I’m not alone.” He replied as he stood up and tried to walk away. But the stranger was insistent and held Jimin’s arm, quite tightly enough to feel the touch much later.

This was apparently a big mistake since Jimin is not a clumsy teenager (Jungkook was even scared at him at some point because those muscles are no joke when used), and he flipped to other male and twisted his arm. Ignoring the screams of protests and pain he whispered to the stranger. “Next time listen to what people say around you, wouldn’t want this pretty male to break your arm now, would you?”

Just as he was about to let go, he saw his boyfriend staring at them, holding a plastic of food and two cups of hot coffee on both hands. Jimin immediately smiled and bounded towards his boyfriend. The stranger was left lying on the ground trying to get his bearings.

Yoongi took notice of the red mark on Jimin’s arm then at the male lying on the ground. Just as Jimin got near his boyfriend, the blond handed the food and cups towards the younger and walked calmly (well, not really) towards the stranger.

He stooped down and smiled (rather creepily) at the male. “If I ever find you near my boyfriend ever again. I’ll make sure that no one ever finds you again. Understood?” he said, his aura getting darker and darker as he said each word, even Jimin shuddered at the imminent threat from the blond.

The male frantically nodded and ran away from the pair.

Meanwhile Yoongi hummed calmly as he straightened up and walked towards his boyfriend. “Well, isn’t that eventful?” he said making the younger laugh delightfully, the blond held out his hand and took Jimin’s into his, holding it tightly.

“Yoongi-hyung you’re scary.” He replied as they both chuckled and continued to walk around.

After a few beats of silence, sips of hot coffee and bites of sandwich Yoongi got them, they were now walking around the park again.

Suddenly the trees around them lit up and shined brightly amidst the night. Jimin stared at them with wonder as each light sparkled into different colors. He smiled widely as he watched the lights dance around and flicker, almost like following a beat.

“Yoongi-hyung look! The lights are so pretty.” He said breathlessly as he watched as the lights danced around the trees.

“You look, I already have the prettiest view in my eyes.” The blond replied making the younger shift his gaze towards his boyfriend.

And Yoongi was not even looking at the lights or anywhere else, he was looking at Jimin with a gaze full of everything Jimin had ever hoped for and more.

He looked at Jimin like he is the most precious thing in the world.

The younger male bashfully put his head down in embarrassment but Yoongi was having none of it. He took the younger male’s chin and held their gazes.

Jimin thought that after all the years they had been together, he was through from all of the butterflies and thundering heartbeats whenever he sees the older male. But now, he knows that despite a long time of being together, he still manages to fall even more in love with Yoongi (if that is even possible, because he is in too deep).

And as he look into the other males deep caramel eyes, full of warmth, affection and _love_. He knew that he is not the only one.

“I love you.” They said together, those three words that has been said so many times, whispered through long hugs, shouted through the streets and echoed through the spaces between them. These three words still holds as true from the day they confessed up until now.

And as he felt that soft, warm familiar lips on his forehead, promising something more than what they said, and then those same lips descending unto his own, he knew that he wouldn’t mind saying it over and over again, from now until forever.

**Yoonmin epilogue, END!**

_“Do you think Jungkook will mind if I stay in your dorm tonight?”_

_“I think he won’t dump iced water on you this time hyung.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WHUT. please don't get mad. I'm in the mood for fluffy Yoonmin rn. HNNNGGG. ANW. I hope you like it!!! ♥♥♥  
> *runs&


	6. Epilogue 3. This is so awkward it hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung and Jungkook were the last to leave. Taehyung wanted to stay a little bit more, as he wanted to try the strawberry cake that the café offers. Once the other pairs went on their own ways, Taehyung finally got off Jungkook’s lap, much to the younger male’s disappointment relief.

Taehyung and Jungkook were the last to leave.  Taehyung wanted to stay a little bit more, as he wanted to try the strawberry cake that the café offers. Once the other pairs went on their own ways, Taehyung finally got off Jungkook’s lap, much to the younger male’s ~~disappointment~~ relief.

They called for the waitress to get their orders, Taehyung was excitedly ordering strawberry cheesecake and hot chocolate for himself. Meanwhile Jungkook was too busy ~~ogling~~ staring at Taehyung was oblivious of the coy stare that the waitress sends to the younger male.

“I’ll have the same.” He replied offhandedly when the waitress turned towards him, whilst trying to bat her eyelashes and sending her sweetest smile towards the younger male. But, unfortunately for her, Jungkook paid no heed who was engaged in a conversation with his bestfriend.

The waitress humphed and stomped back to the counter, that little scene brought Jungkook’s attention towards her and asked Taehyung, “What’s with the waitress?”

The brunette shrugged his shoulders and smiled (a little smugly) as he engaged the younger into another conversation involving butterflies, bunnies and the moon. For a normal person this conversation must sound very weird, but nothing is really weird when it comes to Taehyung. It must be part of his charm, but all Jungkook knows is that everytime he gets wired into a conversation with Taehyung, the older male will always say whatever thought is running through his head, no matter how bizarre it was. And surprisingly, the black haired male does not mind it at all. In fact, he was practically charmed that he is hopelessly trying to keep up with Taehyung’s train of thought.

Jungkook does not know why he feels especially comfortable with Taehyung around. The younger male has always been a recluse and an introvert, the first friend he made in college was Jimin (and mainly it was because they are roommates) and Yoongi (who was Jimin’s boyfriend) and finally Taehyung. It was unnerving how the older male had instantly captured Jungkook’s attention and wormed his way into the younger male’s heart.

This was no surprise; really, Taehyung has that ability to charm even the most emotionally constipated person in the entire campus. The male has this ambition to befriend almost everyone in the school. And that was the biggest problem for Jungkook.

Because Taehyung’s only intention is to _befriend_ him, being the nice and friendly person he is. They are _bestfriends_ , and that is all the ever will be.

Whereas Jungkook had hopelessly fell in love with the charming male.

His thoughts were interrupted by the waitress who set down their orders on the table. Both males looked up and noticed that she styled her hair and opened a few buttons of her blouse, exposing her collarbones.

The younger male looked at her weirdly and sent Taehyung a confused gaze, _‘Is she trying to hit on you or me?’_ he tried to ask. It is amazing how the brown haired male had practically read his mind and shrugged as an answer. However, the older male snorted as the waitress humphed when he saw that Jungkook was clearly not interested on her.

_‘Ha! Take that. Sorry girl, Jungkookie doesn’t swing that way.’_

Then the waitress tried to direct her charms towards him, batting her eyelashes and trying to slip her number near his coffee.

_‘Uhh. No, I don’t swing that way either.’_

He politely smiled back and did the only thing he can think of right now. He slipped his outstretched hands towards Jungkook over the table. The waitress immediately saw their interlinked hands and rushed away from the table, either in cold harsh judgment or pure embarrassment, Taehyung doesn’t want to know.

At least, they got rid of her.

However, as he finally faced his bestfriend he saw that the black haired male was looking at their joined hands with wide eyes, and his cheeks are colored with slight hint of pink.

He tightened his hold, making the younger’s attention turn to him. He smiled slightly, trying to hide his own blush and thundering heartbeat. However, the younger male was still too dumbfounded to comprehend.

“Jungkookie. Are you alright?” he tried to ask but as soon as he asked the younger jumped and promptly let go of his hand. The lack of warmth and the emptiness almost made Taehyung grab and hold the other’s hand once again. But he can’t. He can’t, not yet.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m fine.” Jungkook winced at the slightly high tone and forced nonchalance. He knew that the older male did not believe him but chose not to comment, much to Jungkook’s relief.

They proceeded to dig in and appreciate the strawberry cheesecake. Thankfully, this lightened Taehyung’s mood and was smiling happily at Jungkook.

“This is so delicious Kookie! We should make the other’s try this next time.” He said excitedly as he took his last bite. The younger male nodded and smiled at the sight in front of him. The older male still has that wide boxy smile and his eyes are crinkling in delight. No wonder everyone is enamored by this man, he thought.

“Sure hyung.” He replied as he watched the younger take a sip of his coffee. When the older male put the coffee down he saw the foam forming around the other male’s lips, forming an adorable coffee mustache.

He couldn’t possibly resist the urge to wipe it away (preferably with his lips. Before both of them knew it, the younger male had shortened their distance. His eyes are holding the older man’s gaze until they are a hairsbreadth away from each other. Jungkook can see the moles that are scattered on Taehyung’s face. Their breaths are fanning each other’s face.

Their trance was broken by a loud chime of the door, signaling the entrance of a new customer. The black haired male scrambled away from Taehyung and took a deep breath. He handed his bestfriend some tissues to wipe his mouth with.

They spent the time with an awkward and heavy tension; with both males sporting eternal blush on their faces. But Taehyung still tried to initiate conversations which are awkward and stunted.

Even the waitress (thankfully, this was another waitress) can sense there was something wrong when they asked for the bill.

The awkward silence continued as they made their way out of the café. Jungkook declared that he is walking Taehyung back to his dorm while the older male nodded in agreement. And so they walked in pointed silence, with only the sounds of the cars and the passersby to fill the silence.

Taehyung was busy trying to think of a new conversation topic when he felt his bestfriend wrap those strong arms around him and drag him to the other side of the pavement, away from the street. Just then he realized that he was almost run over by a bicycle because he wasn’t paying attention to where he was walking. He blinked rapidly and tried to get his back his bearings. He mumbled low apologies towards the male riding the bicycle who kindly accepted his apologies and pedaled away.

“It’s dangerous, so walk inside*.” Jungkook said as he turned all his attention to the older male, who seemed to be out of it since they get out of the restaurant. He stared at his bestfriend’s face, who seemed to sport an even darker blush and was looking at his shoulder where Jungkook’s hand is conveniently placed. The younger male immediately let go and distanced himself away from the older male, thinking that he made it more awkward between them.

 _‘As if this situation can get any more awkward.’_ Both males thought as they started to resume walking.

However, Taehyung cannot take this tension anymore. He just wants to say this to get everything over and done with.

“Jungkook.” He softly called, his feet refusing to take one step forward.

The younger turned around and faced Taehyung, confused as to why his bestfriend called him. But he didn’t expect what happened next.

He promptly felt soft lips on his, the lips he wanted to taste since the first day the met.

The kiss was soft and innocent and Jungkook feels like his insides are melting. He immediately wrapped his arms around the older male’s waist and held the other against him. Jungkook felt Taehyung wrap his arms around his neck, slightly deepening the kiss.

They stayed like that until both of them had to break apart for air, they breathlessly laughed as they stared in each other’s eyes. Jungkook slightly tightening his hold on Taehyung, making the older male bury his face into the younger male’s chest.

“I love you Taehyung.” Jungkook whispered as he felt Taehyung mold himself on his body. The brunette hummed and looked up towards Jungkook. He smiled softly as he stared at the younger’s face, admiring the way the moonlight cascades shadows upon Jungkook’s face, accentuating his features and making him even more handsome.

Jungkook feels the same, the way the soft light shines towards the older male’s face. The older looked utterly ethereal and so, so perfect Jungkook wants to cry.

And this male who is now in his arms.

“I love you too Jungkook.”

**Taekook epilogue, END.**

_“Oh, and Jungkookie did you really just quote a pop song earlier?”_

_“Shut up, Taehyung.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: IM FINALLY, /FINALLY/ FINISHED *cries*  
> If anyone of you are wondering, I'm referring to *Seventeen's - Mansae. HAHAHA I KNOW SHOOT ME. orz.  
> anyway thank you so much for reading this *hugs*  
> and now I'm finally going to update my other fanfictions HURRAH  
> *runs*


End file.
